Review Suspects
suspects, 3 Arrested suspects, and 3 undetermined suspects.]]Review Suspects is essentially a list of all Suspect Files collected so far by Max during the current Mission. The list shows concise information about the suspects each file pertains to. Selecting an entry from the list shows the relevant Suspect File in full. This list is accessible through the Check Data menu, which is available in most locations. It is also accessible through the Data Section at any CIA Office. Note that on the regular "Check Data" menu, the option to view this list is titled "Suspects", whereas at the Data Section it is titled "Review Suspects", and when viewed it is titled "Suspect Files". Description Review Suspects is the name of a Document collected and organized automatically by the CIA, which lists all Suspect Files collected so far by Max during the current Mission. This document is viewable through two different (though functionally similar) menus: *The "Check Data" menu, available in most locations. The correct menu option is titled "Suspects". *The Data Section menu, available on the first floor of any CIA Office. The correct menu option is titled "Review Suspects". The "Review Suspects" document is automatically updated by the CIA to list all Suspect Files currently available. For a Suspect File to appear on the list, you must have at least one piece of Solid Evidence about the suspect, regardless of which data it is. Acquiring Clue pieces pointing to a person does not in itself create a Suspect File about that person. Each entry on the list shows a summary of the data you have about a suspect, including their name, affiliation, location, role, and current state. Unknown data is not listed, and if the suspect's name is not yet known, the entry will show "AGENT #" (where # is any randomly-selected letter from the alphabet). Roles, when known, are shown in red below the other data. This makes it easier to see, at a glance, which role the agent is playing in the current Criminal Plot. If the agent's state is anything other than At Large, this is noted next to the role. If Max has no knowledge of the agent's role, the second line does not appear, unless the agent is known to be In Hiding, in which case the second line displayed "(In Hiding)" in grey letters. Red Herring agents will not normally display a second line, since they do not have a role nor can their state be anything other than At Large. However, it is possible due to some unknown factors for some or all of the Red Herrings discovered so far to be marked with the caption "(Red Herring)" in red letters as though this was their role. This is abnormal, and should not be expected to happen during normal play. Reviewing a Suspect File The "Review Suspects" list is also, in itself, a menu. You can use the arrow keys to move a selector bar between the entries. Pressing "ENTER" will display the entire Suspect File related to the entry that was highlighted at the time. Press any key to return to the "Review Suspects" list. Sorting Order There is no discernable order to the entries shown on the "Review Suspects" list. They do not appear to be organized alphabetically, nor by location, affiliation or even role. This may have been done intentionally by the designers, to avoid allowing the player to discern information about suspects by deducing organizational rules. There is one important exception to this, however: When the Mastermind's Suspect File is created (by acquiring at least one piece of hard Evidence about the Mastermind), it will be the first entry on the list, every time. This is true even if Max does not yet have the Role for this suspect - his entry will always be first. Astute players can use this to make an educated guess about the Mastermind's identity. Note however that until evidence is actually gathered regarding the Mastermind, the first entry on the list will invariably be related to another suspect. The Mastermind's entry only appears once a Suspect File for that agent has been created. Category:Documents